FINDING MY WAY
by nilla0609
Summary: Story about A bad BELLA... IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS, FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Why Me?

Finding my way

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, if I did it would suck and all that, this is just a pastime

Obviously it's a fan fiction HELLO you're in

The thing about this fanfic is that it's about how Bella is trying to change her ways and wanting to be a better person even though she doesn't realize it at first and that's the way she meets the love of her life but like in every fairy tale there must be struggles and she's facing something stronger than her, a bad memory she's trying to forget but that could lead to terrible things even to death. (If I were you I'd read it and then say if it's good or not.)

This is my first try at writing a fan fiction so please don't go hard on me…Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1: WHY ME?

Why does everything suck so much? First I had to leave Phoenix because my mom thought I was getting out of control. ME… Ok, I must admit I'm a total seventeen year old weirdo that smokes, dresses with baggy clothes, uses a bandana to hide all of her hair because it grows like crazy so I decided not to cut it anymore, so now every time I have to wash it I have to call my mom for help and this is why I had to leave Phoenix.

FLASHBACK

I better call mom to help me with this hair, I can't believe it's so long already. Seven months ago I thought it was on my shoulders and now it's by my knees.

"MOM, COULD YOU HELP ME WASH MY HAIR"

"In a sec. Bells."

UGH. I hate it when she calls me that I like Bella and that's that, don't call me _"BELLS"_ it's so not my style. "Mom I've told you not to call me Bells I hate it and I can't wait much could you JUST COME and help me?"

She walked over to the bathroom and started saying "Isabella don't you use that tone with me and I'm sorry but I've had enough of this"

"What are you talking about?" Why does she have to be so aggravating it's exhausting to fight over and over again with her…I always win. "Could you just help me, NOW?" I was in the shower with my head popping out of a corner of the shower door.

"NO. Bella, you've been smoking, sneaking out almost every night…"

"Almost?" I don't sneak out almost every night; I walk through the front door and get out of the house EVERY night.

"Now who do you think you are? Isabella I'm sorry but since you've been sneaking out and getting home at sunrise, treating me with disrespect and think that Phil is going to put up with this anymore and more important me, I think it's better if you go live with your father for awhile and have some firm hand to adjust this behavior of yours."

End of Flashback

So yeah, that's why I had to leave Phoenix. Second I had to go live with my Dad because he has a "firm hand". Well, the only thing I'll say is that he is a cop and that I've been chased by a lot of them and they've never catch me. Third, I had to go to Forks high school in the middle of the semester and I know it's going to be exhausting to go class to class having to say who I am, where I come from and all of those stuff the teachers ask when you enter a new school, BORING.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything happened so fast that I was already at my dad's house, Charlie. He's house was a two floor house with three bedrooms one for him, one that was mine and the other for storage. My room was the biggest one because that's the way they wanted it, and now I was more than ok with that. I remember that he told me once when I was little that he had a step-son just my age and that when I came for visit I would've liked him a lot. But that never happened since I decided I didn't want to be in a place so cold. But look where I am now.

"Bella, get your stuff"

"You're not going to help me?" I thought he would at least help me a little bit, I AM still a WOMAN and he's daughter.

"No, and when you put your stuff in your room I want you to come straight down."What? This can't be happening he wants to talk to me.

"Why?" I was absolutely not going to put up with this "I'll unpack first, shower, then eat, then brush my teeth and after all of this I'll come down." Who does he think he is my FATHER? Well, he is but he's not much of a father figure to me than he was when I was a little girl.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN IF YOU ARE NOT DOWN IN TEN MINUTES…"

"OK, chill I get it, take my bags to my room and come straight down, right?"

"You better or you're going straight to school and come back home and nothing else."

My first day here and my _dad_ is treating me like I'm some kind of hostage. So I got two bags first and got them to my room and had to make another trip to the car to get the third bag I was so exhausted I took two seconds to see my room and it was pretty much the same the only difference was that it had a computer with a modern and a appropriate bed for my size. Walking on the upstairs hallway I could've sworn that someone was watching me, but when I looked back there was no one. I walked to where I sensed the feeling was coming, I was about to open the storage door to see if there was someone there but I heard Charlie screaming my name and something about not feeding me for a week. I thought I heard a chuckle but I think it was just my imagination acting up. So I had to keep walking the hall, with the intrigue eating me. I went down to see what was that my dad wanted. I hope he just let's me be and don't get up on my nose. The faster this ends, the faster I can check the storage room.

AN:

I know it's a little boring but I hope you liked it though.

I promise that the next chapter is going to be much better

But please review they ARE better than an angry Charlie.


	2. Knowing Again

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, if I did it would suck and all that, this is just a pastime

Chapter 2: KNOWING AGAIN

I got downstairs and Charlie was waiting for me, seating on a chair on the other side of the dining table from where I was. I waited for him to talk 'cause I didn't want to say the wrong words since he was already pissed off. He shook his hand to the seat so I would seat. So I sat across from him, but if he wanted to high five me in the face he probably could with just leaning a little forward. All the while I was thinking "this is going to be SO long, I should've squeezed my iTouch in my pants", so while he was babbling non-important stuff I could listen to my favorite band ever… PANIC! AT HE DISCO. I should tell you that when I knew they broke I was heart-broken and cried for two days, I think this was one of the few reasons my mom sent me to live with Charlie, but THEY WERE MY FAVORITE BAND. Before I knew it I was screaming this out loud and Charlie shot me a glare that if looks could kill, I think I could've been two hundred miles undersurface by now.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ISABELLA?" I could've sworn he was a little worried by my outburst.

"Nothin'… I was just-I was just thinking out loud"

""humph." Yeah definitely worried, with Charlie the less he talks the more worried he is. I think this is weird, I always thought it was the other way around but Charlie is a little crazy and they STILL don't understand why I'M crazy, I know… this is just crazy people stuff.

"So are you going to talk or not? Because if you aren't I'm going upstairs again, take a shower" and try to ignore you for the rest of my life…

"Don't use that tone with me I'm your father, have respect child. You have a very out of control attitude and you need to really work on that. SERIOUSLY, Isabella you're not a five years old anymore. I know I wasn't with you all the time I had to be but…"

"I AM NOT A CHILD AND YOU ARE RIGHT; you weren't with me at all when I was…" I heard a sob and realized it was coming from me, I was about to reveal my secret, something that I think transformed me into this person I am, but… NO I can't. Not to him, not to anybody, it's my secret nobody needs to know about it…

"When you were what Bella?" I kept hearing his voice call my name in a frantic voice but I was kind of frozen. "Isabella! When you were what, Isabella? What happened?" That's when I woke and tried to find a way out of all of this so I didn't have to tell the truth, my truth.

"You weren't with me at all when I was growing up; you weren't with me when I went to my first days of school or when I was at school plays and I was the lead star, you weren't there when I first got my heart broken because of a boy who never loved me, you weren't there when I had to go to the hospital and know that maybe I was going to die because of my respiratory symptoms, were you? When I cried myself to sleep because of knowing this damned thing." Now I was past the sobs I was angry, I was crying uncontrollably, I put my face on my hands so he didn't have to see my face. I know that my respiratory symptoms had been ok after the operation five years ago; yeah I was ok, NOW. But when I was twelve I almost died because this one day I got so excited that I couldn't breathe well, well, I couldn't breathe at all practically.

And then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I thought it was Charlie but it couldn't be him, because when I looked up from my hands I saw Charlie sitting right on the other side of the table, across from me, and he was staring at me with these disbelieving, hurt eyes that made me cry even harder. I forgot about the person behind me.

"What's wrong, Dad?" What? Who was that? And why was he calling Charlie, Dad? This time I didn't care I was crying and was all puffy and red, I needed to know who the heck was that guy. So finally I took the courage to take my face off my hands and look behind me.

At the exact moment I turned to look behind me, to see who was the male person that was calling my dad, "dad", Charlie said to him "Why aren't you upstairs? I told you to wait till I could talk to her and tell her. Why don't you listen?" He said but he wasn't mad either way he wasn't happy neither, he was more like a little pissed but not in a bad way if that's even possible. Ugh, sometimes is really hard to understand him. But wait! He was going to talk to me about the guy behind me? He wasn't going to bug me to death? He was going to just tell me something about this guy? WOW! Now I'm a little confused.

"Sorry" He said simply to MY dad. And then turned his face down to look at me and said"Do you feel ok? Need something to drink? How 'bout water?" I was a little pissed off because he was calling my dad, dad and yeah I'm a little over protective is like siblings and their line that says "no one picks on my little brother but me" but this time it would be more like "no one calls my dad, dad but me". But at the time he said this to me I was already looking into his hot light emerald colored eyes and was mesmerized. It was like I could swim in them for the rest of my life and not die. It was like nothing I've seen before and yeah it took my breath away, and yes I sat like a fool watching him without even listening to what he had just said.

"O.k. I'll be right back." he said, after I didn't answer his questions, with a smile to die for. I could've sworn he grinned, but I'm crazy, right? Maybe it was my imagination.

When he was gone I started to move, but it was so slow I couldn't even believe I could go so slow. When I was finally looking at Charlie I said. "Was this what we were going to talk about, this boy, guy, whatever? Who is he and where did he come from?"

"Bella…" Oh Puh-lease. I might think the guy is hot but then again I just saw his face not his body, so I only did, well, actually said what I felt, something I could hardly control.

"Char…" I started to say but he looked at me very serious, like saying "I AM YOUR FATHER." So I started again a bit annoyed. "Dad. Tell me he isn't going to stay and live with us." Then again even if I don't know him and only got mesmerized by his eyes I don't mind him living with us, but I think were both about the same age. And strange stuff occurs with teenagers when their living in the same house.

"Of course he is Bella. He's my step-son, he lives here since his mother and I got married. Hera, my wife, died two years after our marriage from cancer" I saw my dad flinch when he said her name, I suppose from the hurt of having someone you love die. "And since his father left his mother before he was even born I made myself responsible. You remember when I told you I wanted you to meet my step-son Edward? That you would've liked him and even…" In that moment _HE_ entered with my glass of water, I mean _EDWARD_. My dad was dead right about me liking him. He was what you called HOT. And now I can say his hot because I saw him from head to toes and back again. He had bronze hair that was messed in a stylish way and looked just great on him, his face was just perfect and his mouth, WOW! It made me want to kiss him, they were just perfect. He was slim but from the long sleeves shirt he was wearing you could see he was muscular. He had this I'm a bad boy kind of sexy look, but you could also tell that he would, could care for you if something occurred. Now that I think of it there doesn't exist, there just couldn't exit a rank to say how attractive he is. But I doubt someone like him could ever see me no more than a friend or worse a sister which in a way I am, even though were not really related he still is… I can't even think it. He is just too…HIM.

"Here you go, Isabella."

"Bella" I corrected him. By now I was ok I wasn't angry I was relaxed and thought that I could really get along with Edward without thinking how attractive he is. I felt a little puffy but that would probably go away in a few minutes.

"Bella" I thought I heard him say again under his breath.

After this my dad left me alone in the dining table with my step- brother so Edward and I could get to know each other, sighing and then saying "I should go so you two can get…acquainted. I'll be in the kitchen if you guys need me." and said under his breath when he was leaving "Please dear God don't let her kill him." And Edward chuckled.

There was pure silence after Charlie went to the kitchen, but what was minutes seemed like ages to me. Edward was sitting in the same seat Charlie had left empty. Until finally after a millennium later which were actually like three minutes he opened his mouth and said "So, Isabe…, sorry, Bella, right?" He asked with a questioning look. I nodded. He sighed maybe he was waiting for me to talk? But whatever.

"Ok Bella, so you know who I am but I don't really know who you are, besides that your Charlie's first and only daughter."

"And that unfortunately you're going to be living with us." I said really pissed but It's not that I was mad it just sucked that I wouldn't have the house to myself when Charlie was at work and me at home.

"Excuse me? Actually you're going to be leaving with us" He said apologetically "Really!" he said after I put a shocked face and then he smiled a crooked smile that I think I'm beginning to love. "Maybe, if it wasn't for me, your dad would've shipped you off to an all girl military school as soon as you got to Forks."

"WHAT?" This is an outraged. He was really going to do that? I couldn't believe it. That, that holy fucked man was going to make me a fighting nun for all he cared. FIRST, there wasn't going to be any guys around to look at and made me a total weirdo because of the dark past that no one knew and for all hecks won't ever know. And SECOND, I was going to be transformed into an all fighting Power Puff Girl.

He laughed. "Yeah it's true but don't worry I've got your back. Since were now going to be formal siblings I want you to know that whatever happens you can always count on me." He reached for my hands that were on the table but I stopped him. He was about to continue his brotherly not to brotherly monologue until I put the hand he reached for up and made him stop completely.

"Just before you continue you're MONOLOGUE, because you talk and talk and talk and try to say this as if I'm your sister which by the way I'm not," He grinned at this and I felt the blood rush to my face, ok Bella nice going, go all tomato in front of the not-available-rank-yet delicious Edward. But I continued as if nothing happened. "and say it in such a way that it sounds like it has a double meaning, like 'yeah we're steps but I don't know if I want to be just that' kind of way. Is it that kind of way?"

Edward fumbled a little but couldn't take it and blurted out. "Exactly."

"Jerk." How could he possibly think I would give in that easy? "I may be a lot of weird things but I'm no slut, you DING DONG ACTOR MONOLOGUER WANNABE!"

""Wait, what?" He was confused and hesitating this time he took my hands in his without even thinking and didn't let them go even when I tried unsuccessfully to free my hands, so he clasped them a little tighter so I wouldn't try to get myself free. He sighed but didn't let go. I was throwing daggers at him with my eyes, so when he looked directly at me he put both of my hands in one and his right hand brushed my cheek lightly. I tried to move my head but I couldn't, his scent was too good to let him go so easily, so I didn't move and waited for him to talk, finally relaxing. He was serious but smiling through his eyes.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. What I meant was that I don't care if were siblings or not you can count on me always, I'm your bro, I'm your guardian, I'm your boy, I'm your friend, I'm your boyfriend." He chuckled at this, but I just got redder. He continued "Bella, now you know you can count on me always."

At this I snorted and plainly said pulling my face from his hand, looking him right in both eyes "Will see."

He chuckled and let go of my hands, passed on of his through his hair and moved his face towards mine and said "You'll see. But I can see, well I _think_ that what you're trying to put on is just a façade, I _think _that there's more to you than what you show."

Just when I was about to contradict him I heard a crash in the kitchen and Charlie screaming and cursing to something or someone.

"Billy what the hell are you doing? ED, YOU LEFT THE KITCHEN DOOR OPEN AGAIN. COME AND CLEAN THIS DAMN MESS." And then he started to laugh as if nothing had happened.

All I could say was "What?" and just after I said that Edward started laughing. Who would say that besides he's light green eyes, perfect smile and wanting to be a pain in the ass he would have a just to perfect laugh that could make every girl sigh and every guy jealous. To have such a laugh it was criminal, it was the best laugh I've ever heard from a guy.

"Come on." Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"What? Why?" He got up from the chair he was seating, went to the chair I was seating, grabbed my hand, made me stand up and pulled me into the kitchen. "Don't be tough now because I'll carry you to the kitchen if you resist." he said this in a teasing tone.

"EDWARD!" Charlie screamed again and Edward started laughing again and then said "You have to meet Billy; you're going to help me clean this too." And he started laughing all over again with a totally confused/pissed me by his side.

AN:

So… what do you think?

Did you like it? I do like the Power Puff Girls, but I thought it was a little funny to have Bella think of it.

Billy is the name of Jacob's Dad _I KNOW_, but eventually you'll know why the "things" name is Billy

Please review they are just as interesting as EDWARD and just as intriguing as the secret Bella is hiding.


	3. Meeting Billy

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, if I did it would suck and all that, this is just a pastime

I know I haven't been updating in a while. I have been in a through a lot lately, and it's mostly emotional, but anyways here you have your third chapter of FINDING MY WAY, hope you enjoy it!!!!

Chapter 3: MEETING BILLY

We went into the kitchen, Edward and me, to see what Charlie was hollering about. When I enter the kitchen with a laughing Edward, I see my dad on the floor and some kind of animal on top of him. I mentally screamed, not wanting to be so freaking girly. Right then I realized my dad wasn't even screaming, he was… LAUGHING? I can't believe some kind of animal is practically eating him and he was _laughing_? I heard Edward laugh even harder, I imagined that that was from my no worried reaction, but I was completely confused, so I had to ask. "Why are you laughing? Help my dad that thing is eating him." I tried to hold my laugh because of how monotone my voice sounded.

"What?" Ed said laughing even harder than before trying too hard to match my voice but he couldn't hold his laughter, hey! I like that nickname, Ed. Just hope he likes it too.

"Ed, just help my dad, that thing is ea…" Just when I said Ed, Edward stopped laughing, he didn't giggle he just stopped, changing his face from laughing his ass off to a face I hope I'll never have to see again, it was just too sad. My dad got up and I saw exactly what was "eating" him. It was a very cute blue-eyed, white-black-gray colored Siberian husky. Now I was completely shocked _and _embarrassed. OHMYGOD, the thing that I thought was a monster that was eating Charlie was actually my favorite dog in the whole wide world.

"Um, Isabella? Can I…"it looked as if Edward wanted to explain, to say something I didn't know, his voice wanted to be strong e but it just sounded like all the happiness in the world had died he sighed when he saw my dad put a hand up and Edward just closed his eyes. What did I do or say this time? I tried to figure out what I did to make Edward stop laughing so abruptly, but didn't come up with an answer.

"Bella?" said Charlie in the same tone Edward had spoken to me. "Um, Bella, uh," he walked to Edward's side and put a hand on his left shoulder.

Edward sighed with his eyes still closed. I just couldn't stand it so I just screamed "WHAT?" and when he opened them again he chuckle but his lips didn't show the same expression his eyes showed, then said "Bella, this is my, um, I mean, our dog Billy." but somehow I don't think that was what neither of them wanted to say. So I settled with that …for now.

"_IS THIS FOR REAL?_"

Edward chuckled again and said "Yeah. We've had him since dad, your dad, and my mom got married."

"When Hera" he flinched again like last time but Edward didn't notice, I did "uh, we bought him so when you came, you and Edward could have fun with him. We thought that you two would bond through Billy when you came over the summers, since you both like the same kind of dog, but then you decided not to come and we couldn't take him anywhere. He destroys almost everything and nobody wanted him." He stopped but then said "and besides Edward wanted him to be here if you did come sometime." Charlie added this looking straight at Edward when he said the last sentence.

"He'ssogoddamnbeautiful _and_ ." I said this in such a rush that the awkwardness from seconds ago vanished with the laughing of them, meanwhile I petted Billy and he licked my face. I don't know why but since I got home, every passing second makes me feel like a little girl all over again. And right then I began to wonder when I was ever really bad? No. I was wondering WHY I got bad and then I remembered and was going to start to cry. Even Edward looked at me with a concerned look when he saw the change in my eyes, but he was still laughing, if another person tried to pull a concerned/a laughing face they would've looked ridiculous but this just made him look even more hotter. In that same moment that he looked at me I started getting the words Charlie just said so I got a hold on my tears. "Wait." I said in a shaky voice. Right then they both noticed how my voice had changed to being extremely amazed to just amazed and a little intrigued with a pinch of sad, but Charlie was still laughing really loud and Edward, even though he was laughing it wasn't as loud as Charlie's. "You like Siberian huskies too? And it's not like I'm not freaking happy that you wanted the dog just in case I came, but why did you wanted the dog to stay, really wanted?" I asked Edward. Charlie left the room, he said he had to check the Billy's collar chain, I remembered this was the dog's name.

"So you catch that, huh? Why I wanted Billy to stay? That I can explain on another day, it's not something I want to start talking with dad around, but I can answer your first question?" it sounded as if he was flirting but his voice wanted to be like I like you but I'm not that desperate so I petted Billy more. Since he didn't get an answer from me he continued by chuckling "Like them? JA! They're like the best dogs in the whole wide world." Now he really was laughing. He was saying the exact same words I had just said and it made me chuckle. Billy left me to go outside to start playing with a blue ball as big as my hand that Charlie threw him with a big smile just before he came back through the kitchen's door.

I sighed got up from crouching on the floor and started walking out of the kitchen to go to my room when Charlie said "Where are you going?"

"To my room, since none of you is doing anything productive. And then I'm going to shower, go to my room _again_ and go to sleep. It's almost" I looked at my red/black watch on my left hand. "7:30 and I'm very slow when I go to the bathroom at night, like 1 hour or more. So, if you want to shower, shower now or wait." That's right back to myself, controlling. Just as I was thinking, Edward started to run, but Charlie stopped him with his hand, holding him by his shoulder, making him fall to the ground. I wanted to laugh so hard because Edward looked like a sack puppet on the ground but controlled myself.

"No, you're not" Charlie's smile had faded away "You _and _Edward are going to clean this kitchen spotless."

"WHY?" Edward and I both said on the same time.

"Is his fault anyway" I added sounding like a hag from hell

"It's your dog too, so BOTH of you will clean the kitchen meanwhile I'LL be the one taking a long shower" He walked out of the kitchen went up the stairs and walked a little when he was upstairs until we heard him shut the bathroom door with a big thud.

"So where do we start?" Edward asked

"I don't know, but this is completely and entirely YOUR fault, NOT mine."

"Nu-huh" He said shaking his head and sounding like a five year old. "Billy was bought so you and I could bond. So we would care for each other like brothers and sisters do. So technically is BOTH our fault."

"SOOOOOO. It's still your fault for letting the door open, it's your fault that you stayed with Billy, which means th…"

" Which means that either we start now or dad is going to be very angry when he gets out of the bathroom, for us not cleaning this kitchen spotless" he said this sounding like Charlie but then he, made a pause and said "sis" which took me aback and almost made me chuckle.

"I can't think of you as a brother, you're…" I stopped myself before finishing the sentence and then sighed and just as I did he said, leaning closer to me, closer to my ear.

"Don't worry I can't look at you as a sister either" .GOD. His voice was a song to my ears, he sounded confident and his voice sounded a little surprised like he didn't even expect himself to do that. I could feel the blood running to my face. When he pulled himself away from me just a few inches he looked at me directly in the eyes and smiled a cute crooked smile. He moved his hand and placed it on my cheek, making me reddened a lot more. Great now he thinks I may be Mrs. Tomato. But this time he didn't chuckle. He just looked at me in a caressing way, but beyond a brotherly way.

"I like that." Just as he heard himself say this he pulled his hand away and said. "Um…sorry. We should start cleaning, uh, _sis?_"

I couldn't find words to describe what I was feeling in this precise moment but it was something I had never felt. I couldn't find my mouth to speak, but when I did the only thing I could say was "Sure thing, uh, _Bro_?" Making him chuckle nervously and making me even redder. Why, oh, why was I feeling so weird around him? From all the boys in the entire universe I think this one is the one I'm falling for. My stepbrother, the person I have to think as my own brother, like his my blood, like I've known him all my life. Why me? ...

So now you've met Billy. What do you think of him? And Bella's freaky reaction? What about Edward's weird reaction? Keep reading and eventually you will know.

Siberian huskies are total adorable dogs and yes I do love them, but unfortunately I don't have one.

Please review and let love blossom from that little seed that you once planted.


	4. Falling Down Again

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, blablablabla, it's just a pastime, blablabla and I think new moon was awesome :)

AN: I'm totally ashamed of the internet. Just when I needed it the most it just went off. I've wanted to update for awhile now but without internet I can't upload new chapters. SO here is the thing. This chapter is important. But that's not all check, chapter 5 and 6 too during this weekend and next week. Hehe, this is your Christmas gift. ENJOY IT!!!

* * *

Chapter 4: Falling Down Again

"I don't know you but I'm exhausted"

"I'm not, I think I can do all of this three times and not be exhausted" But I was more than exhausted. I think, no, I felt that I would pass out at any moment and I smelled like a skunk. I don't know how Edward could stand to be so close to me.

It took us practically all day but after we finished cleaning the dirt off the floor of the kitchen and tried to bathe Billy and not succeeding we both laid on the kitchen floor shoulder to shoulder. Edward had his right hand behind his head and the other by his side almost touching my right hand.

"Sure you could." His tone was sarcastic but because I was exhausted I let it pass and just said "of course."

His laugh caught me by surprise as well as his hand. He had his hand intertwined with mine keeping me from getting up and giving him a smack for scaring me. But what really stopped me was when I felt his gaze on my face and I looked for it. Our faces where so near it didn't give me the air I needed to breathe but at the same time Edward was my air.

"Don't be afraid, I don't want to scare you…" his voice was soothing and demanding while his face was getting closer to mine. I had to act, I can't, I don't want this. I DON'T WANT THIS. But just the touch of our lips, I wanted to know how it would feel like to kiss him and feel his lips. As he was about to close the small space between us we heard someone on the stairs. And I got scared for a second time and reacted by giving Edward the smack he deserved moments ago, but now it just seemed wrong.

"Isabella, why did you slap me on the face?" Edward had my hand right on his right cheek in red and he was standing to look at himself with the toaster. I was up before him trying to get my words straight but when I heard Charlie in the kitchen screaming nonsense at me I composed my face, looked at Edward, locked my gaze with his and simply said.

"I didn't slap you, I just high fived you in the face" I was surprised that my voice sounded so fierce and I was more than glad to be in control again

"Isabella what did you do?" Charlie was on Edward's side now.

"What you just heard" I faked a yawn "well I'm beat see you _people_ in the morning." I left them in the kitchen and heard Edward say as I was leaving, "…that girl has a great arm… OUCH" I chuckled at this and imagined Charlie was putting ice on Edward's face. I sighed went up the stairs looked for my stuff in my room and then went straight to the bathroom to have the shower of my life.

* * *

It was Sunday and my dad, as always, was fishing with the "boys", more like old dogs if you ask me. I went to the bathroom and decided not to change clothes just wash my mouth and face, brush my hair to be almost decent and stayed with my PJs. The first thing I see when I get down the stairs is the dreadful but charming Edward.

This is what happened last night. When I opened the door to my bedroom the moon light was shining on my bed. I put my bag at the grandma chair that was in a far corner of my room and I saw movement in my bed. Without thinking it twice I walked towards the bed expecting Edward. But when I took the sheets off, who I thought was Edward resulted to be Billy. I was going to take Billy to Edward's room. I kept thinking "how could that… that… that BOY, bring a dirty dog to my bedroom? A piece of trash that's what he is" I was furious. But then I heard my bedroom door open and there was Edward. "He's clean don't worry. This is just a way of saying I'm sorry for, you know, trying to kiss you. I guess… well I was thinking of it but at the same time I reacted so I'm sorry for acting out what I was thinking. " After saying this he left and shut the door behind him without waiting for my comeback and I fell asleep with Billy by my side.

I'm glad he left. I really didn't know what to say at the time but now I do. I sighed deeply before going to sit by Edward's side on the couch. He was watching the movie of Romeo and Juliet. This is where I go nuts.

I startled him by laughing and then just sat beside him "Why are you watching this…" I looked at the TV and then at him again "THING?" It was ridiculous that a boy his age could like this kind of movie; it's just pathetic that he has no life.

"This thing as you call it is a love story. Romeo and Juliet are my inspiration and I like proving my theory."

"Which is what? Romeo wannabe"

"That a person can love to death my dear Juliet."

"Well Romeo I don't believe in that shit so…"

"So what?" I chuckled and remembered Pink's song and just couldn't resist singing it.

"So what, I am a rock star I got my rock moves and" Edward was laughing his ass off but tried to focus on the movie. Right then, I decided that I could have my comeback from last night. _Here goes nothing_ I said to myself. "Edward." He looked at me and I could see that he was so red he looked like a tomato but that didn't stop me from my comeback, so I kissed him right then on the lips and he didn't move but just for a second, I guess he prefers real life than a movie, well that's a start. I felt one of his hands in my back and the other one in my hair trying to deepen our kiss, so when I tried to end the kiss he pulled me to him with the hand that was on my back and definitely deepened the kiss in a way I couldn't even imagined. I felt my hands go to his hair and we both tried to blend as one, I felt like I was flying and just couldn't believe this was happening. Just as he was beginning to lay me on the couch so he could be on top of me I ended the kiss abruptly even though I didn't want to and blurted "NO".

Edward looked at me straight in the eyes. "I'm so sorry." We were still close enough to touch our lips if we talked just like he did. I felt his sweet breath tickle my lips.

"Don't be. I just don't want you to think I kissed you because I want to get laid. It's just a way of saying to you that I don't care if you wanted to kiss me last night, you should go with your feelings and stop being such a sissy." He kissed me this time but gentle like a lullaby and then ended so fast, this time he pulled our faces apart and moved both his hands to my cheeks.

"I" he kissed me on the forehead "AM" he kissed me on the nose and I tried to hold giggled and he smiled at that "NOT A SISSY" and kissed me rough on the lips like he was hungry for me and just couldn't take it anymore. When his kiss ended I was gasping for air and this time he was definitely not my air.

"Jerk" I pulled my hands out of his hair and pushed his hands away from my face and got up. "Just because I tell you to go with your feelings doesn't mean you have to go wild on me, asshole." I was heading for the kitchen but Edward out of nowhere blocked the entrance to the kitchen with his arms and hands wide open.

"Bella please I just, I wanted to kiss you so bad last night and today I want to make the most of it. So…"

I cut him off. "The most of it? You are more than an asshole you are a total douche bag. I'm a human being, idiot. Do you think I wanted to kiss you?" I scoffed "I was just giving you a demonstration on how to act if you want to do something out of pleasure or in my case out of _pity_."

He let his arms go down and I pushed him aside. He stayed by the entrance I don't know how much time but when I was done with breakfast I saw him by the house door with two jackets. One he had on, it was black and under it he had a white t-shirt, which you could very well point out his abs, jeans and black converse. The other one was black too but it looked familiar.

"Here" he threw the jacket from his shoulders to me

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Put the jacket on Isabella." He was going to open the door when I stomped his foot I don't know which one and started running to my room. But he caught my arm with his right hand and with the other one shut the half opened door. We were inside of the house and he pinned me to the door without hesitation.

"Damn it Bella" and with his right hand hit the door, above my head. He was so close to me but this time I didn't feel like I was flying, I felt like I was in hell. Memories started to flash so fast in my head that I started to cry uncontrollably. I screamed and started to hit Edward where I could.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you? Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Of course you did. Get off of me NOW" I was about to pass out but he stepped away and tried to help me. "NO LEAVE ME ALONE, NO MIKE PLEASE NO."

"Mike?"

"NO, leave me alone please" I was crying so hard, I tasted the tears in my mouth. I felt my body go down, slide to the floor. "Please noooooooo." and right then I could swear I screamed but everything just went black.

* * *

You know what to do REVIEW, REVIEW _AND_ REVIEW


	5. Later On Will Be Less Painful

Disclaimer: TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE *sniff* sad I know…

In this chapter at first we have Edward's POV, but later on we see Bella's POV again.

Here you have your New Year's gift

* * *

Chapter 5: Later On Will Be Less Painful

EPOV

I killed her! "I KILLED HER!" ten minutes ago I thought Bella was just acting her unconsciousness but it looks that after all she really fainted and IT'S ALL MY FAULT. "Edward what have you done to her. You just had to go too far." She didn't want you and what do you do? FORCE her. You knew this was going nowhere but you wanted things your way and now look what you have done to Bella.

I was crouch in front of her trying to make Bella wake up but she just wouldn't. She kept mumbling continuous no's and I just couldn't figure out why? _Mike. _Maybe Mike had something to do with it but I can't quite put my finger how. After debating with myself a good five minutes, I picked Bella up and thought of putting her on the couch, I thought she would be more comfortable waking there than on the floor by the door. But as I began to walk to the couch I saw how sensible and fragile she looked, like a little girl asking for help. It was good having her petite body curled in my chest, she fit perfectly there and it was perfect to have her so close to my heart. Then she woke up startling me and I almost let her fall. She didn't notice, I think. She was still very quiet. She kept looking straight at me without letting her eyes wonder to another place. It was like she was trying to memorize in that little weird head of hers my every feature and I just couldn't stop to look at her with concern and affection.

Remember when I said she looked sensible and fragile? Well that changed when I finished placing her on the couch. Her face turned angry even though her eyes didn't match the expression and that made my heart clench. Her eyes said so much and it was like an S.O.S. sign been spoken by them. Then she gave me a big slap on both cheeks but I didn't care. She was all right. After all I DIDN'T KILL HER.

"I'm glad you're okay Bella. You had me preoccupied I've been trying to wake you up a long time. I'm glad you didn't… you know die. I was already blaming myself." I wasn't angry when I told her this but I was nervous. I was really glad she had hit me because that meant she _was _real, alive.

"You're, you're what?" I don't know why but she seemed confused. I don't know if it was because of her fainting or because of what I said, so I just went with the second option.

"I really am and it doesn't really matter how many times you hit me, I'm just glad you are fine. You are fine, right? Do you need something? Does your head hurt? I'll get you a glass of water, be right back."

"Hold your horse's cowboy." Well we have Ms. Façade back. I hate that she tries to be something when her own eyes tell me she really isn't this badass chick. "You aren't going to get me anything…yet. First tell me what the hell was your big plan to get me out of the house, and then make me get this fucking headache I now have?"

I didn't know how to answer. I didn't even know where I was going to take her .Maybe to that meadow I go to clear my mind but I changed my mind on telling her this so I stayed quiet.

"Start answering me Edward or I swear I'll hit you were your future is." She looked down to between my legs and tried to laugh, but was caught in a cough fit. I tried to help her but she pushed my hands away with a jerk. "I do not kid Edward I go through with my threats. I'm dead serious so either you start explaining or start preparing yourself for the worst fucking kick in your short life."

"NO." I had to scream at this. GOSH! This girl wants to kill me.

"Well then, I don't hear the explaining." She said and then sighed moving her head left to right like she was responding a question with a no. "I'll guess I'll start counting. Ten…"

Edward get your head straight. Think. You can't let her get to you. She won't do anything to you. "seven…"

"Wait. What happened to nine and eight?"

"Seven ate nine everyone knows that, Umpa Lumpa. Awww… you made me lost count. I'll start with five then. Five…

"You kissed this 'Umpa Lumpa', remember?

"Out of _pity_, remember that and besides _you _kissed me back. Four…three…two…"

"OK! Ok, stop with the counting you're making me nervous." And I was but for what I was gonna say next I needed to be determined and I was no way near getting no for an answer. "Before I tell you, first you have to tell me who in earth is Mike and why were you acting that way when you screamed his name?"

BPOV

What the fuck is wrong with him? Aaahhh… damn it. This headache is driving me nuts but of course I won't show it. He thinks I'm gonna fall for his little game. He got another one coming. He thinks he's all perfect, wanting to play with me, while I'm the one playing with him.

"Oh no way José"

"My name is Edward, if you don't remember, not José. Maybe you need something I'll get you something to drink and then you are going to tell me or you don't have anything in return from me."

"You go do that."

He rolled his eyes at this and said "I'll be back in a sec."

He sounded exhausted but not physically, more like bored of something but he went to the kitchen anyways and got me water. Some time passed but I felt dizzy so I put my hands on my lap and just concentrated on my hands. I was trying to blind my headache, make myself not hurt. Most of the time I succeeded but this time was a total failure.

I was so concentrated that I didn't hear when Edward entered the living room and sat beside me offering me some pills and a glass of water.

"What? You want me to take these pills to drug me and make the most of it while I'm unconscious." I took the pills and the glass of water from his hand, threw the pills to the floor and crushed them with my feet. I looked at him directly in the eyes and said "In your dreams"

He was calm and it just drove me nuts. Why wasn't he mad at my attitude? At my little display he just said "It was Panadol. For the headache you must be feeling." He sighed and it looked as if he were headed to the kitchen and in a flash he was beside me again. On his hand he was offering me the Panadol case and gave it to me.

"See? .DOL." He divided Panadol in syllables as if I was a little kid. He's so unbearable.

"I understand dummy." He was just so calm. I couldn't take it anymore. I took the pills and drank my glass of water. I was gonna say thanks but preferred to keep my mouth shut.

Edward took the glass and put it on the little table beside his side of the sofa. Then he looked at me. He just looked at me and didn't say anything as if he was waiting for something but I just stared back at him. When I couldn't take it I screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG?"

He sighed then said"Could you scream a little louder I don't think Alaska heard you." He looked pissed for a moment and then composed himself. "I'm waiting for the explanation and remember that if you don't tell me you get nothing in return from me."

He looked so sure of himself like he was winning. I don't really know what, but he was far from that.

"You don't tell me, you have no future. Remember _that_?"

His face changed for a slight of a second, barely noticeable but composed himself so fast I don't know if I saw all of that. Maybe the pills were taking effect.

"_You _don't tell me who this Mike person is or I'm gonna make Charlie come down back here from his fishing trip and his gonna suck the life out if you until he gets what he wants for making him come back home. SO, what's it gonna be, _DEAR SISTER_".

"You don't scare me." Damn it he was right.

"Your tone tells me otherwise." He had this little smirk on his face that made him look adorable. Focus Isabella you can't let his stupid face soften you.

"Edward stop threatening me or I will hit you. You know I will." Of course I was scared but just a bit. Not because he was gonna call Charlie, but because he was interested in knowing me, in knowing what's happening, what happened. He cared enough to want to know and it frightened me.

"Bella this could be serious." What he said next it looked like it took a lot of effort but he said it with such confidence, with so much security that I ended up believing him, what a dumbass I am. "Hit me if you want, kiss me out of pity, punch me until I look like a tire but have in mind that I'm preoccupied and you just don't accept having someone, anyone care for you." I was shocked at his words but he continued. "Will it hurt? Yes. Will I be marked for life? Of course, but I still want to know and if calling Charlie is my last option" he took my hands in his and made me look directly into his eyes. His eyes said so many things I couldn't even comprehend but he finished his sentence looking right back at me "I will."

I sighed, putting my head down. I was being defeated by this bastard and I couldn't deal with this. I tried to free my hands from his but he didn't let go. I looked at him again and practically begged him to let go and he did. I got up from the couch and went to the stairs. I was on the third step when I slipped and out of nowhere I was caught by Edward's hands and left hovering inches away from his face. He steadied me without closing or pulling me away from his face. We stayed like that forever, until I felt both his arms wrap me and pulling me closer to his body. When we were like one he kissed me. It wasn't the same as the first time. It was more like a pleading and even though I kissed him back, I was crying because I wasn't strong enough to tell him. He ended the kiss with two little kisses but he didn't let his arms fall.

"I was going to take you to a meadow. I go there when I want to… think." I was gonna make a smartass remark but I was shocked when he wiped away my tears with one of his hands.

I sniffed "I can't tell you. I just can't."

"Of course you can."

"No. I really can't. You don't understand because you've never had an experience so horrific." I continued crying while I said this even though he tried to wipe them they were just too many. "Edward, I'm not ready to share something like this to anyone, and less of all you."

"Why less of all me?"

_Because I'm falling for you sillyboy._ But I left the question unanswered. He gave me a hug and I hugged him back trying to look for some kind of comfort. We stayed like that a long time without moving. He put one of his hands in my hair and the other one stayed in my back and he started humming something like a lullaby, which he repeated over and over again. It was beautiful.

I looked at the clock and it read 12:45. So we've been hugging for about an hour and a half and I was falling asleep.

When he finished the lullaby for the I don't know, I asked him in a sleepy voice. "How much time was I unconscious?"

"Not much, about fifteen to twenty five minutes."

I nodded my head not having enough strength to say anything. The last thing I remember was falling asleep in his arms.

***

When I woke up I was on my bed and I felt someone behind me. Whoever it was, it was caressing my head and hair. I jumped when I heard his voice but recognized it. It was Edward. He was still humming the same lullaby as before

"I hope I have all my clothes on."

He chuckled and said "Check for yourself."

"You know I will." I sat on the bed making Edward make his hands fall from my head. "Well, look at that I still have my PJs on"

He chuckled again "You know you look pretty sleeping but when you wake up you look astonishing"

"Why thank you PERVERT! "

He feigned a hurt face "You're hurting my feelings."

I laughed at this "Like I care. Get out of my room."

"No." he sat up but accommodated himself to be in front of me.

"Aren't you scared our precious father finds us here?" I feigned a concerned face.

"Aren't you?"

I laughed really hard. "As if."

"Well me neither, besides he said he's gonna stay at Billy's house for today so we have the house to ourselves."

"Billy? But he's the dog."

Here Edward laughed his ass off.

"What? He is the dog."

"Billy besides being the dog's name, is his best friends name. He lives in the reservation."

Billy? "You mean Billy? As in Billy who has a son named" I tried to say his name but I just couldn't remember it.

"Jacob. His son name is Jacob."

"Right. Well I'm very exhausted and will like for you to get out of my bed."

He did as I said but before he shut the door he said "Dream of me my Bella."

"Never in this lifetime or the others after that."

He chuckled once again "Goodnight." And with this he finished closing the door.

I got up from my bed and went to look for my bathroom stuff. After getting them I opened my door and went straight to the bathroom and showered for what looked like a good hour. I got out from the tub and I dried myself. Put other my other PJs on and went to my bed to get a goodnight sleep when I found a note on my nightstand.

It read:

You know you can always count on me.

-Edward

I read it five more times and was glad that I had someone that believed in me, until I remember I started school tomorrow. Crap, crap, crap.

* * *

"It's not the tears that measure the pain, is the smile we fake to show others we're okay"

Well I hope you liked it and please REVIEW!!!!


	6. AN

Author's Note:

I don't know you but I hate author's notes but in this case I really had to do it so I could tell you why I haven't updated for so long. I'm sorry I didn't update as I promised and that I haven't updated in so long. I swear I'm really ashamed of it. What happened is that my computer died, taking with it all my ideas for the story and chapters I had already done. I'm sorry to say that because of this I won't be updating until I have a new computer.

Sincerely your ashamed author

'nilla0609


	7. And Then There Was School, Great Not!

Disclaimer: Twilight was not my idea, blablabla, this fanfiction is just for fun, blablabla, ENJOY IT!!!

Chapter 6: And Then There Was School, Great...Not!!

The alarm clock woke me, making me practically jump off of the bed and hit the floor hard. Wait a second I don't have an alarm clock, do I?  
"Rise and shine dear sister." I should've known he would put an alarm clock on my nightstand.

"Cut the crap. I don't need this right now" I said this as I was pulling myself up of the floor. When I was on my feet I noticed that Edward was by the door looking as freaking hot as ever. He had a Jack  
Skellington jacket, with a white t-shirt underneath and man skinny jeans with black and white converse. His hair? It was going off into so many directions, it was messy but in a good way. I wanted to take  
my hands to it but something hit me right then. It was... MONDAY!  
Fuck, today I have to go to school.

"Noooo! It's Monday isn't it?" I was asking it more to myself than to him.

"Wow! How can such words come out of such a beautiful mouth? And by the way, I can't believe you don't remember."

"Will you do me a favor and shut the fuck up. I don't need this right now. Get out of my room. I'm going back to sleep and don't you ever put an alarm clock in my room again or your pride will suffer some  
damage." As I finished the sentence I took the alarm clock and threw it at him but he found a way to catch it with his hands without even getting hurt.

"No."

"No?" I was confused and starting to feel a little self conscious. I felt his eyes all over me, as if he was memorizing all my features and just to let you know I had my pajama on. My pajamas pants were black  
short shorts while my top was white and said 'WHAT?' in black letters and had spaghetti straps and a low v-neck. "No what? And stop looking at me like that, you pervert." But I still didn't make a move to cover myself; it was still my room, right?

"No. You are not going back to sleep." and there I got my answer. There is a saying to be careful with what you asked for. Stupid boy as if he had the authority to decide if I went back to sleep or not. But  
I let him finish with his little speech. "First of all it's your first day of school and I'm supposed to take you, so little miss big words get your silly ass to the bathroom and be ready in thirty minutes or I will bring a bucket of ice cold water and throw it on you. Second, I am not a pervert. If you really didn't want me to look at you, you would've tried to at least cover yourself, and you didn't or did you?"

He raised one eyebrow at me and left leaving me to eat my words. He even mocked me and that just means war! Oh, I'm definitely going back to sleep. And being a good obedient girl to my words I did.  
I suppose a few minutes passed after I had laid on my bed again, and then I heard a knock, knowing who it was coming from, I ignored it. A few more seconds passed and I heard another knock which I ignore as well as the one before. I heard a sigh come out of Edward but felt it so much closer than the knock. All of a sudden I feel a soft air by my ear but the things that came out weren't what I expected.

"I warned you didn't I?" he moved one of his hands and put it under my belly and flipped my body making me be upside up, I don't even know how. Out of nowhere he rubs his nose with mine making me inhale his breath and feel the blood running to my cheeks.

"Why do you make things so hard Isabella?"

"Life wouldn't be half as fun if I didn't now, would it?"

It was kind of weird hearing this from me but he chuckled and said "No it wouldn't" he pulled our noses apart and looked directly into my eyes " but if you stopped for a second and listen to what I say this  
wouldn't have happened to you." and right there he threw me a bucket full of ice cold water with a little ingredient many of us like to call ice cubes. I was soaking wet and so was my bed and my pajamas. Thank God I had a bra on or this would've been so freakishly creepy.

"ASSHOLE!"

"Why thank you dear sister." he started to laugh right then making me be angrier. I wanted to shut him up so I did the unthinkable and... Of course I didn't kiss him. I on the other hand punched him right on the left side of his face. How about them apples Edward!

"And if you didn't know, Umpa Lumpa, I think a please and thank you would've been more than enough."

I jumped off the bed to get all of my things because I couldn't stand being another minute near this, this THING that is called boy.

"Really?" he asked this while having his left hand still on the place I hit him.  
I laughed so hard at this; his face was more than priceless. It was swelling but nothing a few ice cubes couldn't solve.

"Of course... Not!" And I started laughing again but as I left the room I wrapped myself in a towel because of my soaking wet pajamas and said "Dear baby clean my bed and put some ice on your face you don't want to go around having people knowing a girl like me just made your face look like trash" Not that it couldn't happen but I was exaggerating to make him freak out. As I was about to enter the bathroom I felt myself hit the floor hard for the second time. Yeah, Edward tackled me. He pushed my hair to my left side leaving my right cheek bear. He put his hurt cheek on my bear one and said "You know you love me"

"Not even in your wet dreams Umpa." I didn't realize what I was saying after I said them regretting them as soon as they came out.

He chuckled and said "who's the pervert now? But as long as you want to make my dreams come true you are more than welcome."

"Fuck you!"

"My pleasure"

He pulled my hair back making my head go back too and found a way to press his lips to mine. At first I struggled to move my head to finish the kiss and even though I hate to admit it I couldn't. I liked it too  
much to keep trying to end it. So when I stopped he deepened the kiss making me go numb all over except for my lips. They were synchronized like they were meant to be like this all the time. It was perfect and at the same time so dangerous. I loved it!

He let go of my hair but never parted his lips from mine, and if he tried I don't think I would've let him. He moved a little leaving me with enough space to move so he could be on top of me instead of being  
on my back. One of his hands was on my thigh while the other one was caressing my cheek. I had both of my hands in his crazy perfect hair. I felt all of his body pressure on me and it still wasn't enough, we  
had to have more closure. But how? He started to let go of my lips but I took control and rolled over so I would be the one on top of him, unwrapping the towel off of me in the process. He grinned at this and  
looked straight at me, at my eyes and right then I knew my face had to be tomato red or worse but I wanted more, I wanted him. He laid his hands on my back pressuring all of my tiny body against his, me  
fitting perfectly with his and right then he crashed his lips to mine making me react with as much energy. I bit him on the lips which made him try to blend our bodies more but the only way to do that was... I kept kissing him. God how much I have started to love those freaking lips. But I couldn't, I can't give myself to him! I stopped the kiss abruptly but never separating our bodies and sure as hell he didn't  
want to either. It was as if I was inside a cage, his arms were it. I was panting for air as well as him. It was as if I never had air and was breathing for the first time. It was so different and so real and something I surely didn't need at the moment. I liked his lips but the point is I didn't like him, I was falling in love. Damn it! I knew I didn't want this, that I don't want this but still as I laid my head on his chest, he hugged me. We were still on the floor and there was silence for a lot of time. I only heard our breathing which was as well as our kisses synchronized. It was like we were suppose to be like this but then again I can't want this; not now, not... ever.

"We can NOT go to school today. I think I can spend the rest of my days like this," he kissed my head and breathed into my hair and I closed my eyes, gripping his jacket with my hands "with you. Everything could be so much better." he hugged me as tight as he could without hurting me and I could smell his scent, his delicious scent.

"I'm gonna take a shower." WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ISABELLA!

He kept breathing into my hair as if ignoring what I just said. I pushed myself up so we could be eye level but slow enough to not hit him, though it would've been funny. I'll leave that for another time then. Anyways as soon as we were eye level he looked straight into my eyes as if memorizing them.

"Bella... I... I"

"I need to take a shower" I interrupted him but he kissed me on the lips again but it was different it was just a soft touch like when you eat cotton candy, only sweeter.

"We could stay."

"No and would you just let go of me I need to take a shower. If you don't want to take me to school, I'll walk." I looked at him, as if I was threatening him. He let go of me slowly with a little smirk on his  
face. God, how much I wanted to wipe it off his face with a kiss, but I had to keep the act. He looked at me, at my hands and back to me.

"You know you're the one that is gripping my jacket and on top of me, right?"

"I know and I know you don't mind"

"Not at all." he made a move to put his arms around me once again but I let go of him as fast as I could and rolled to his left side. He laughed at this moving his head to where I had rolled over. And I'll  
have to admit that I had a little smile playing on my face.

"Get out, Edward. I mean it this time."

"You're absolutely sure you don't want to miss school?"

"I only skip one day of the week and today is definitely not the day. Get out NOW!"

"Okay I'm leaving, I'm leaving." he got up and then looked at me, I was still lying on the floor. "Old lady needs help?"

"Do you really want your other cheek to match your left one?" He crouched to the floor and picked me up as if I was a little baby.

"Just as long as it's from you it doesn't matter"

Ugh... Suck my thumb Edward!!! "You are such a pussy! Put me down."

He put me on my two feet but before leaving the bathroom he cupped my face in both hands and kissed me on my cheek. "For every blush, a kiss"

Damn it! So much for thinking I couldn't fall for him and that at least once in a while my cheeks wouldn't flush because of anything.

"Just get out, will you?"

He looked at me once again still cupping my face but he let go and left the bathroom shutting the door after him. There was this kind of longing in his eyes that made my heart shake a little, making me  
release a silly tear. Fuck you so freaking much Edward!!!!!!

We were in the school parking lot by now, with twenty minutes to spare. I decided that for a few days I wasn't gonna wear my usual clothes so today I had a ponytail and decided to wear a short black skirt with black and white leggings underneath. I had a white and black shirt with a pink hello kitty on it and it said 'nerds need love too'. My knee length converse were pink with stupid designs all over it and I had huge nerdy glasses on to go with the look. When Edward first saw me come down the stairs he looked as if he had seen a monster. He guessed right.

"Bella you're totally sure you want to get out of the car looking like that?"

"What the hell is wrong with you Edward? I look great!"

"Are you sure that the darkness all around you let's you see right or is it the glasses?"

"I'm fine and it's called eyeliner, doofus. If you're ashamed of me ignore me."

"I can do that?"

"Yeah, and you know what? As in right now you don't exist and I'm gonna get out of this car and don't you dare speak to me for the rest of my LIFE! Ok? Got it, get it, GOOD." I opened the door and got out  
of the car "Goodbye Umpa Lumpa I'll find someone to give me a ride home."

"Bella wait!"

But I shut the door as soon as I saw his mouth opened. I walked as fast as I could and being as clumsy as I am sometimes I'm glad I didn't even trip while making my way to the school entrance. Once inside I started looking for the school's office. While making my way inside the school I had heard Edward calling for me but I ignore it, he's such a... Ahh... Here it is the school office.  
I got my schedule just when the bell rang. I let out a sigh and said under my breath "let the fun begin". I think the secretary behind the desk heard me because I heard her inhale and when I looked at her she  
had a smile playing on her face.  
"What are you smiling for?" I don't know why but seeing her smile bugged me. As if she was making a joke out of me.

"Get to class Isabella"

"It's Bella, just Bella, ok?"

I didn't let her answer because after saying this I turned my back to her and walked out of the office. I know I didn't know how to get to class but I had a little school map  
given to me by the secretary. I pulled it out; I was walking very slow obviously taking my time not wanting to get to class. When I looked up from the map to check if I was going the right way I saw this pixie like girl walking my way with a huge smile on her face. She had the same shirt as me short pink pants that were puff on the sides and black stiletto heels. Her hair was short and pointing in every direction possible. I kept walking trying to ignore the pixie freak but when we were close enough she embraced me in a hug. I didn't even know weirdo girl was gonna hug me it was so outta the blue that I just stayed still, waiting for her to release me. When she did, though she hugged me for a few seconds I thought it was never gonna end, I just kept walking hoping that with that she didn't do such a stupid thing again cause I swear I had the urge hit that pixie. Didn't she ever hear about personal space?!

"Bella! Wait!" I heard her running towards me from behind but I just kept walking a little faster now, trying to ignore her. When I rounded the first left I found myself being hugged tightly by Edward. I tried to get out of his arms but failed tragically.

"I'm sorry." He said this looking straight at my eyes though the height difference made have to look up, to look at him. The bell rang.

"And I need to get to class." When I finished saying this to him, I kicked him on his pride. He let go of me and bended on his knees on the floor with a face that looked like he wanted to cry. "Bye." I left him there and kept walking to get to my first class which was Math. Ugh! What a joy!

The day went by fast and I didn't see the pixie girl again. I did see Edward in Science after lunch but ignored him as best as I could when he tried talking to me. I walked all the way home not wanting to get into any conversation with him. An hour later, when I got home, I saw Edward's car on the drive way but I didn't see Charlie's. I continued walking, and as I was about to open the door, the door flung open letting me admire Edward in jeans and without a shirt exposing his perfect abs and lean but strong muscles. I was in a trance and just couldn't form any words, cou7ldnt find anything to say.

"Bella, you are being such a bitch."

* * *

I know I haven't updated in months but I'm still without a computer and I began to write this on my iPod touch and finished it on one of my school computers. But anyways, what do you think?

You know what to do…….. Or do you? Lol

Just in case you have to press that little button down there and review, review and review.


End file.
